Viktoriya Vegova (History of Margovya)
of the | order = 21st | from = 6 April 2013 | to = 6 April 2016 | predecessor = | successor = | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | position2 = of the | order2 = 24th | from2 = 6 April 2007 | to2 = 6 April 2013 | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = | predecessor2 = | successor2 = | position3 = Mayor of Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya | order3 = 35th | from3 = 6 October 2005 | to3 = 6 April 2007 | deputy3_title = | deputy3_name = | predecessor3 = | successor3 = | birth_date = 19 February 1986 (age ) | birth_place = Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya, Margovya | spouse = Mstislav Iosefovich Pankavuranov (boyfriend) | party = Margovyan Federalist Party | religion = | profession = Politician, Singer }} Viktoriya Davidovna Vegova (Margovyan: Victoria Davida Vega, Russian: Виктория Давидовна Вегова, born 19 February 1986) is a politician. She is the incumbent of Margovya, after winning in the 2013 Margovyan elections against incumbent Margovyan on March 4, 2013. Vegova is considered the youngest person in Margovya to acquiure a political position, having elected as Mayor of her hometown Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya on October 6, 2005 at the age of . Birth and Early Life Viktoriya Vegova was born on February 19, 1986 in Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya, Margovya to police officer David Vegov (born June 18, 1955) and housewife Yuliya Vegova (born August 24, 1962). Viktoriya had two siblings: one elder sister Katrina (b. 1983) and one younger sister Svetlana (b. 1988). Vegova studied in Sergei Eisenstein Film Academy in Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya, wherein she finished high school, but she didn't continue to college, as she entered office as Mayor of Remontadov at an early age of 19. Singing career As a child, Vegova was a fan of the rockband , and rock icon Lev Elemat, brother of her predecessor . The influences of these rock legends inspired Vegova to pursue her singing career. On 1996, she entered Svolochy Showdown, the biggest singing competition in Margovya, equivalent to American Idol in the OTL, where she finished in second, having defeated by vocalist Adriyan Baychenko of the now famous boyband Admit One. After Svolochy Showdown, Vegova continued to pursue her career as a singer, until she released her self-titled debut album on 2001. Political career 'Mayor of Remontadov (2005-07)' On August 29, 2005, candidate for mayorship on Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya Iosef Amparov was assassinated by William Do, an assassin probably hired by incumbent Remontadov Mayor Konrad Domovich, during the campaign of the Margovyan Federalist Party (MFP). As a result, Vegova, who was still in her senior year in high school, was endorsed by her father as replacement candidate to the MFP. Vegova reluctantly agreed to candidate for mayorship in Remontadov, after being paid 35,000 margots ($384.57) by then MFP campaign leader and Senator . Despite having only seven days to campaign for mayorship, Vegova won in the September 5, 2005 local elections, defeating Domovich with a huge 93,922 votes. On October 6, 2005, at the age of 19, she was inaugurated as the 35th Mayor of Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya, and considered the youngest person to acquire a political position in the Margovyan Government. 'Vice President (2007-13)' After an eighteen-month term as Mayor of Remontadov, Vegova, who didn't wish to run for another term as mayor or any other position, was chosen by Elemat to be his running mate in the upcoming 2007 National Elections, after having seen her performance as mayor. Again, Vegova reluctantly agreed, after being paid 50,000 margots ($542.36). Vegova ran for the position of Vice President, thus time having the full 75-day period to campaign for the position. She won the March 5, 2007 National Elections and was sworn in as the 23rd Vice President of Margovya on April 6, 2007. As Vice President, Vegova served two full terms and contributed to the impeachment of former Chief Justice Vyacheslav Domovich on May 26, 2012. 'President of Margovya (2013-present)' On October 19, 2012, after two terms as Vice President, Vegova announced her candidacy for president under the Margovyan Federalist Party. During a campaign in Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya on February 24, 2013, Vegova was shot near the chest still by William Do, almost killing her. She stayed in Remontadov Medical Hospital where she was confined, until she was discharged on March 3, 2013, a day before the 2013 National Elections. Despite of what happened, Vegova won the 2013 National Elections, narrowly defeating opponent by a mere 3,119 votes. On Arpil 6, 2013, she was inaugurated as the 21st President of Margovya. Personal Life Vegova has no spouse, making her the first female to be elected president for which there was no first gentleman. Although having no spouse, Vegova, as she was a showbiz icon, is rumored to have a relationship with incumbent Vice President . On April 21, 2013, in an interview on the Svetlana Lanuva talk show, Vegova confirmed that she and Pankavuranov are now in a relationship together, after the nationwide spread of numerous news stories about them making out. Career and Discography Svolochy Showdown Discography Viktoriya Vegova (2001) My Heart Is Aching (2003) Look At Me Now (2004) Ten Steps to Paradise (2007) Vegova in the House (2009) Bad Boys (2012) Album Contributions/Collaborations Revenge is the Answer OST (2001) ("Love Means Revenge") Singer Siblings: Music From the Hit TV Show (2003) (7 Tracks) Singer Siblings 2.0 (2004) (9 Tracks) One Plus One Equals Six OST (2004) (2 Tracks) Singer Siblings 3.0 (2005) (9 Tracks) Singer Siblings 4.0: Last One! (2006) (6 Tracks) Three Queens OST (2009) ("Driving Down the Road") : Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya) Category:Musicians (History of Margovya) Category:Svolochy Showdown (History of Margovya)